


Et Mors, Pax

by JellyfishOnACloud



Category: Addams Family Values, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Addams Family Values - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishOnACloud/pseuds/JellyfishOnACloud
Summary: The thing to remember about Debbie Jellinsky, is that she died as Debbie Addams.





	Et Mors, Pax

The thing to remember about Debbie Jellinsky, is that she died as Debbie Addams.  
  
For as much as the Addams' love and worship death, they're not very good at it.  
  
Two months and four days after she was burned to ashes and buried, Debbie clawed her way out of her grave.  
  
She'd spent her life unwanted and unloved, coveting riches to fill the hole in her soul that was half ripped by her own hands.  
  
But this family, they'd accepted her exactly as she was. She'd had no idea how to deal with that, so she did what she'd done to everyone else. Obviously that hadn't ended very well.  
  
What could she do now? She was dead, wasn't she? She had nothing and no one. But, she'd been buried in that odd family's graveyard, accepting that she was one of them even after everything.  
  
She was an Addams.  
  
She knocked on the front door and hoped.


End file.
